1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to capacitors and, more specifically, to a non-planar capacitor structure and to a method of forming the non-planar capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit design decisions are often driven by device scalability and manufacturing efficiency. For example, size scaling of a single-gate planar field effect transistor resulted in a smaller channel length and, unfortunately, the smaller channel length resulted in a corresponding increase in short channel effects and a decrease in drive current. In response, different types of multi-gate non-planar field effect transistors (MUGFETs), such as dual-gate non-planar FETs (also referred to herein as fin-type FETs (FINFETs)) and tri-gate non-planar FETs, were developed in order to provide reduced-size field effect transistors, while simultaneously avoiding corresponding increases in short channel effects and decreases in drive current. Unfortunately, the processes currently used to form the passive devices and, particularly, the capacitors required for many circuit designs are not readily integrated into the processes used to form such MUGFETs. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a capacitor structure that can be formed using processing techniques that are compatible with current state of the art MUGFET processing techniques.